4 people, 8 problems
by 4chicas
Summary: Kiara, Mayuki, Rachel, and Miyori are four women living in the same penthouse who have enough trouble with their own boyfriends as it is. So why are four other guys - claiming to be princes of another dimension - threatening to abduct them? 4 original characters with a whole bunch of fanfic characters. *Beware lime* R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys!**

**Thanks for choosing to read this story! It was inspired by four people, and written mainly by animebutterfly01 and myself, Kiara3rayerayepoo. Each one of the four of us is represented by an original character in this crossover of Naruto, Inuyasha, Red River, Sensual Phrase, Prince of Tennis, and MeruPuri, Ceres. {I know it seems like a lot, but it's not! You'll love it! Trust me! Hehe!}Oh, and you already know, reviews are always appreciated. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Quite unfortunately, we do not own anyone except our four original characters! Heeheee…. Okay, onto the story…**

**Chapter 1**

" 'The Art of Love by... aw-vid'? What is this junk?" The feisty red-head would've tossed the book aside if Miyori hadn't been glaring already.

"Well, at least not _all_ of your reading skills are lost." She gingerly removed the slim black book from Rachel's grasp. "It's pronounced 'O-vid', and this is a classic."

"Sure." Rachel snorted… "In what country?"

"Greece."

Rachel sent a devilish smirk her way before uttering between her teeth, "Then what the hell is it doing here in Tokyo,Japan? Honestly, Miyorfreak! What are you gonna do about this mess?" Miyori looked around at the several - but neatly stacked - piles of books that covered the entire table at the center of the penthouse.

"I definitely don't see what you mean by 'mess'..." She nonchalantly took up her pen and scribbled something down in the notebook before her. Rachel glared, sucked her teeth, and hastily shoved the nearest pile of books away, causing it to collide with another stack, sending about half-a-dozen volumes tumbling down.

"Oops." The sound was at least half-hearted as Rachel pulled up a chair for herself, plopped down on it, and put her feet up on the recently-cleared table space. She quickly stuck in her ear phones before Miyori could say a word.

The older black-haired woman sighed, shaking her head as Rachel's music, obviously on full blast, could be heard from where she sat. Miyori glanced at the clock; 9:32 pm. Kiara and Mayuki would be home soon, and hopefully Rachel would find someone else to bother. It was no use studying when Rachel herself could force her out of her element just by being that close... it was extremely annoying.

And she didn't have to ask to know that Rachel felt the exact same way. Her green eyes twinkled as she thought about just how pissed Miyori would get if she started singing... Maybe not today, though. The other girls who shared the penthouse with them - two other best friends - would be back any minute, and she had other plans for tonight.

_Ding, dong._ Speak of the devil. Rachel yanked out the earphones without even turning off the iTouch and scurried to the door, wondering why they didn't just open the door themselves. Miyori thanked the gods in silence.

"We forgot our keys." Kiara supplied sheepishly as Rachel opened the door. Then she looked down at the load of brown grocery bags in her arms. "Besides, we wouldn't have been able to open the door with our hands full." Rachel's brow quirked up and she took a couple of the bags without a word. Miyori looked up to acknowledge them, but otherwise resumed her work, not knowing how long the current advantage would last.

"Did you get the stuff?" Rachel asked when they were in the kitchen. She was already rummaging through the bags, half-disappointed when she couldn't find what she had asked them to buy for her.

"You mean the shelf-load of condiments we had to buy with our _own_ money?" Mayuki asked. "Yeah, it's in this bag." She put it down on the table where Rachel was.

"Thank you!" She smiled as though told she had been bought the rarest gems from a faraway planet, and then pulled out a loaf of bread to start making herself a sandwich. The rare, childish happiness and focus on her face as she prepared herself a snack was enough to make Kiara suspicious.

"What, there wasn't any food in the fridge before we left?" Kiara stared at her wide-eyed and open-mouthed, while Mayuki shot a narrow glimpse at the large, white refrigerator doors.

"Yeah, but not nearly enough." Rachel licked the ketchup off her finger, savoring the taste. "Plus Miyorfreak has a whole bunch of vegetarian stuff in there." She made a face, then stopped her movements all at once, her expression changing. "Oh, by the way, would you guys mind going out tonight? I've been in the house with the Freak for a while now; I need to have at least _some_ fun."

"Tonight?" Mayuki asked. "Are you bringing Ramses?"

"Of course." No one missed the mischievous twinkle in her eyes as she thought about him. Then she was back to reality; "But you guys have to come too." Then she looked quickly from left to right, as though about to tell a secret. She leaned in closer to them and lowered her voice. "Um, if you don't mind, I'd feel better if you wouldn't tell her about this."

"Who? Miyori?" Mayuki said extra loudly so said person would hear.

"Great. Way to kill the mood." Rachel narrowed her eyes and turned back to her sandwich, her face glum before her eyes fell on the half-done feast before her. She was back to happy hour in no time. Kiara and Mayuki exchanged glances, shrugging before leaving the kitchen.

Kiara headed toward the mahogany table where Miyori was hard at work. "Hey, Yori, did you"-

"Yeah, I heard." She removed her non-prescription glasses and stared up at her for a second. "But Rachel might have her way after all; I'm not going."

"WHAT? Why not?" The younger woman's blue eyes dimmed as she pouted. "You always come with us."

"True, but I don't see why; I can't have much fun if I know I'll end up alone anyhow." Though the words were sad, her expression remained stoic, her gaze lowering to her studies before returning to Kiara's sympathetic expression. "I don't want pity either, Nana."

"No, not pity... I was just thinking..." Yori braced herself for the onslaught of words that would exit Nana's mouth in the next couple seconds; "I know this guy who knows this guy who knows this guy who knows this guy who knows this guy who knows this guy who knows this guy who knows this guy who knows this guy who knows this guy who knows this guy who knows this guy, who knows this guy's _sister"-_

"Would you spit it out already?" Rachel appeared suddenly with an irritated expression, annoyed that she couldn't enjoy her sandwich without hearing the nonstop noise from what sounded like a stuck record (And the last bit of that sandwich, by the way, was being swallowed as she confronted them). "Who knows this guy, who knows this guy?" She mimicked with pinched lips, her gestures coming close to mad rage.

"I think a few deep breaths would do you good." Yori didn't seem at all fazed by this charade. "Your reaction is simply an outcome of the accumulated pressure you feel from me, I suppose?" She looked over her as though looking over one of her patients, but didn't wait for an answer before continuing, "It could also be that you desire more attention..."

If Rachel's green but red-hot gaze could spit out fire, the whole 62 stories of the hotel would have been reduced to ashes. "Enough of your psychological yip-yapping! If I wanted to take my irritation out on you, I could do so anytime. But I'm just better than you..." she raised a shaking finger with fiery red hair tousled on her scalp and a maddened expression on her face.

Yori stared at her calmly for a few seconds. "...I see...Well, Nana, if my reasons were insufficient, this..._thing_ right next to you should be all the excuse needed."

"Thing? THING? Freak, I'm gonna kill"-

"Um, guys, can we just chill for a sec?" Kiara intervened, her gaze uneasy as she tried to calm her friends down.

Rachel, ready to pounce on her nemesis, narrowed her eyes at Kiara, and then exhaled forcefully, unwillingly unclenching her fists, and with a "Hn", she stomped away, back to her sanctuary.

"You guys really need to work things out between you two." Nana told Yori with a concerned look.

"Nah," she replied with a smile, picking up a book again, and burying her nose behind it. "That'd be too much work."

Nana chuckled. "You're probably right... But you still have to come with us."

"Nana..." Yori put down her book; the girl was relentless.

"Wait - just hear me out!" When Yori paused for just a millisec, she continued, "Fuji has a friend, who is awesome..."

Yori only had to hear that to halt Kiara's word with raised hands. "No – I'm not doing that again. I think I've had enough of Fuji's friends. Tennis guys just really aren't for me."

Kiara made a cute sad face, and though it was quite impressive, Yori wasn't gonna fall for it again. Nana had a good heart, and wanted to help her friends any way she could, but her matchmaking skills with Yori didn't seem to work out too well.

"How 'bout musicians?" Yori turned her head to see Mayuki smile coyly at her from a couch in the family room, her phone in hand – she had probably been texting someone.

"What do you have in mind?" Nana asked perkily before Yori replied, the disappointment in her eyes already replaced by excitement for her friend. Yori almost sighed – it seemed she wouldn't be getting out of this one without acquiring a blind date for the night.

"Well, Sakuya's band is full of great guys. And since they're such a hot group, they're all rarely single. But, it turns out the lead guitarist isn't dating right now…"

"Ugh," Yori grimaced. "No offense Mayu, but the whole musician thing – sounds a bit sketchy to me. I doubt that's my type."

"But he totally _is _your type." Mayu gushed. She started to count out his qualities on her fingers – "He's tall, with long dark hair – pretty muscular. Plus he has a sexy face. And if that's not enough, his personality is just...wow. He's mature and smart; I can't even explain it - he's just perfect for you."

Yori raised an eyebrow, still uncertain. She glanced at Nana, but of course that woman was smiling like a fool, giving her a look that urged that she go for it. Yori almost rolled her eyes, looking away in defeat. "Okay, fine." Kiara squealed in delight and Mayu smiled contentedly before she got a call and went off to answer it. "But... I don't have anything to wear." Yori turned back to Nana.

"Are you kidding me? Your closet takes up, like, half your room, child!" Nana objected.

"Don't exaggerate. I've worn all of those already; they're so last summer."

"This is exactly why I can't stand her!" They both were surprised to hear Rachel shout from her room, her mouth undoubtedly full with some food of sorts.

"Shut up!" Yori shouted back, then smiled at Nana as though nothing had happened.

"Well, though you're being absolutely irrational..." She twirled a short blue-highlighted strand from the rest of her highlighted, brown, knee-length hair as ideas buzzed around her head, "We could always go shopping beforehand..."

* * *

**So, did you like it, did you love it? _Did you hate it?_ Leave us a review and let us know! Bye **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you to all the awesome readers from yesterday. Here's another chappie! Enjoy! Reviews are very appreciated.**

_Disclaimer: Yes, we all know that we do not own any of the characters from Red River, Inuyasha, Naruto, Sensual Phrase, Ceres, Prince of Tennis, and maybe some other ones we forgot. Thanks for reminding us._

* * *

"It's okay guys, I can go by myself." Yori entered the Vintage store, waving off the friends that wanted to unnecessarily accompany her.

"Come on let me come with you! PLEASE!" Nana pleaded, following at Yori's heels. Rachel, making a face, yanked Mayuki to another store. The latter followed but not without complaint.

"Nana, I don't really need your help. Why don't you go on with Mayu?" She nodded to where the tallest of the group had been, her chocolate-brown eyes sparking with slight restraint. Nana looked around for the other two. "They went that way." Yori gestured to her right. "Knowing Rachel, they're probably at some music store."

Nana considered, cocking her head to one side. "...Fine. I'll go," she pointed a finger at Yori, "but you're taking me out sometime this week - whether you like it or not." She smiled victoriously, knowing she had gotten Yori in a tight spot.

Yori thought about it for a second, then shrugged. "Fine." Besides, she could always get Fuji to take her out instead.

"Be careful!" Nana told her before leaving her, and Yori nodded, half-rolling her eyes; it was hard to believe she didn't have kids yet. "No, not just a nod. To reassure me, I need to hear you say 'I will'..." Kiara coaxed, waiting on those words.

"Yeesh, get a grip Nana. There are no cliffs to jump off of here - we're at the mall, and there are mall police at this place, for crying out loud."

"Oh, sure. You say that now, but who knows if they're keeping their eyes on you? You never know what could happen." And her eyes took on a glint of concern as she absentmindedly looked around the entrance of the store.

"Okay, _mom. _I get it. You can run along now." Yori tried to push her away.

"Now that's a good girl." Nana's bright smile was the only reason Yori didn't throw something - dangerous, perhaps - at her. Who could hate that face?

"Goodbye." Yori almost blushed in embarrassment at her motherly affection, brushing it off as quickly as she could.

" 'Kay, but call me if anything goes wrong..."

"Sure thing." Yori mumbled, watching as her long hair swished from side to side as she hurried to catch up with the others. She would've enjoyed Nana's company, of course, but she wanted to be alone, even if just for a little while. It wasn't abnormal for Yori; after all, she _was_ the only girl in the house who woke up early just to see the sun rise. It calmed her, for some strange reason. 'Ah well...that's the least of my abnormality.' She thought sadly, before refocusing on the task at hand. She tightened her grip on the bag she already had from shopping with the girls, and headed into the store, gazing around as she did so. There were just a couple of people around, but in the huge store, it could've been considered empty. She didn't mind one bit.

The clothes were slightly old-fashioned; the way she preferred them. Her eyes caught sight of silver material, and she headed that way. It was a dress made of smooth silver satin, and had only one strap, leaving the other shoulder bare. The back dipped into a V-neck design, and she was sure it would reach just short of her derriere. It was... okay, she thought, but far too long for a simple night at the club. She held the bottom of the dress, examining the hem; surely it was long enough to brush her ankles.

"You could always have it tailored." She was surprised by the deep male voice that interrupted her thoughts, and stood for a shocked second, staring at him. He was tall, with long blond hair that fell over his shoulders, and his probing eyes were a honey-gold color, like nothing she'd seen before. His narrow face bore angular features like those of a model, and she had to blink twice to take it all in.

"Huh?" Her mind had gone blank, and she forgot what he had said for a moment.

He smiled at her sudden absentmindedness, and it was a small pull of his lips that drew her eyes to them for just a fleeting moment. "The dress." He took a step closer, and she was confused again. Then she remembered the fabric in her hands, slightly shook her head, and regained her composure. "If you find it too long, our tailor could adjust the hem for you." He gently took the dress from her grasp, their fingers brushing each other. But the original, never-surprised Yori was back, and though she saw no direct sign of him hitting on her, there was something in his gaze that made her feel like he was undressing her with his eyes. She didn't disclose any emotion on her face, but it made her feel uneasy.

"Um, thank you. I'll keep that in mind." She replied, thinking he would simply nod and leave her, but instead he replaced the number, searched a nearby rack, and took out another outfit.

"I think this one would suit you quite well." He held it up, and she almost gaped in shock. It was extremely short, but that wasn't even half of it. The fabric was a shiny red with two stringy straps that tied on the shoulders, then gave way to a slightly translucent material that would barely cover her 32C-cup breasts. The _front _dipped low, without so much as a strap to hold both sides together. Then it ended as shorts that would cover not even a fourth of her thighs, she was sure of it. She didn't even want to see the back. 'It seems like the point of this... _thing _is to be easily removed!'

"...That's..." she frowned for a moment, "Not my style." Not even Rachel's style, she was sure.

"You wouldn't want to try it on first?" His tone was suggestive as he cocked his head to one side, and that was all the sign she needed to know he was definitely being too forward.

"No thanks; I don't have enough time... my friends are waiting for me." She tried to inch away from him, deciding that she should probably go to another store where the employees weren't perverted - and where there were way more customers around even if they were.

"Well, are you looking for something specific?" He inched closer as she tried to get away, to her disappointment. "That way you could be out of here in no time." He replaced the slutty number, and returned his undivided attention to her, his eyes marking her every movement, her every breath, it seemed.

"Well..." she didn't want him around any longer, but if he promised to make this quick, then why not? "I'm looking for something to go out to a club..."

"Girls' night out or a boyfriend thing?" He asked, not seeming at all uncomfortable asking such direct questions.

"Um..." she took two seconds to consider. He'd back off if she mentioned a boyfriend, right? "A boyfriend thing."

"Hmm." He took the liberty to look her up and down, as though considering. She was glad she had chosen to where something modest for the cause; a white button-down shirt and comfortable black yoga pants, but that didn't stop his eyes from pausing at certain places as though there was no fabric to cover them. "I think you should show a little skin for the cause then. Don't you?" She had to blink hard at him. He obviously wasn't taking a hint.

"I don't really like revealing outfits." She told him in a clipped tone.

"But I think your boyfriend would, if he had eyes. Besides, he would probably be taking it off soon, so what you call revealing outfits would be the best choice, no?" He asked, a twinkle of mischief in his eyes. He looked her over again, cocking his head to one side as his gaze stopped at her chest. She gave him an irritated look and hastily crossed her arms over her chest. His gold gaze clashed with her pissed grey one.

"I think I'm going for something more modest but still attractive. I don't need people staring."

"It's a bit too late for that..."

She couldn't believe him. "Okay, well, thanks for your help, but maybe this store doesn't have what I'm looking for." She turned to leave only to be stopped by him grabbing her wrist. Startled, she quickly turned back to face him.

His eyes seemed clouded behind the curtain of golden hair that suddenly shielded them as he spoke: "I'm... sorry if I came on a bit strong. You're just very attractive."

"Um..." she was speechless as she looked into the depths of his eyes; something had changed, like they had darkened... almost evilly.

"Freak! We've been waiting"- Rachel's shriek stopped short when she saw the way Miyori's wrist was trapped by that guy's grasp. 'What the? I leave her for two seconds and she's busy getting raped by this guy?' Rachel stomped toward the two, the man now staring at her, but Miyori still staring at him. "Hey! Let go of her, lame weirdo!"

He was startled by her appearance, but chuckled at her words. "I can assure you, I'm not"-

"Hands off, creep!" She forcefully wrenched their hands apart, taking him by surprise. Yori blinked, as though snapping out of hypnosis.

"Ow." He mumbled, holding his manhandled hand.

"For someone who's busy hitting on people, you'd think you'd have a little edge!" Rachel yelled his way. Though she was considerably short, she seemed to tower over the intruder. "Find someone else to hit on, blondie!"

"I apologize if my attraction toward your friend makes you uncomfortable." His eyes emitted a spark of annoyance toward the feisty green eyes and fiery red hair, but he held his ground and stood up tall. "The blame is partially hers for appearing so desirable though, wouldn't you say?"

Rachel's eyes widened in incredulity at his statement. Her rage peaked, and she furiously gave him a strong kick where no man would want to ever be kicked. He fell to the floor with a strangled yelp, clutching his manhood in excruciating pain.

"Come on, let's go." Rachel flipped him off, then took Miyori by the arm and led her quickly out of the Vintage store.

"...Thanks. Really." Miyori told Rachel after she had fully shaken away her shock.

"Ah, don't mention it. The slime-ball was asking for it. But you didn't get to buy anything." Rachel looked at the only bag Miyori held, which was the one she had entered the store with.

"Don't worry about it, I'll shop somewhere else." She glanced worriedly back at the store which was far behind now, but still visible from where she was. She almost gasped when she saw him standing right at the entrance, as though he had never been in pain. _We'll meet again._ She had no idea why the thought crossed her mind, but its intensity scared her as she quickly looked away, picking up her pace.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it! Leave us a review to let us know what you think! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey again! Thanks for the reviews! Hope you enjoy this one. Read and review!**

_Disclaimer: I don't know how many times we're gonna have to say that WE DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE FICTIONAL CHARACTERS mentioned in the previous disclaimer, and the one before that, but I'm getting kind of tired of it… Jk, no worries._

* * *

"I don't believe it. I'm lost!" Nana admitted shamefully to herself. "Maybe I shouldn't have gotten that Dutch Ice at Auntie Anne's." She moaned sadly. Distracted by the strawberry goodness of the ice slushy, Nana had neglected her mission in finding Rae and Maymay; she ended up lost within the mall, losing their trail.

"I can't believe this." Nana said with a melancholy look on her face. "Why of all times do I have to do something so irrational and stupid?" In Nana's fit of worry, she completely forgot that she had a cell phone in her purse. (Just like the worry-wart she is.) Lost in her thoughts, Nana didn't realize that someone else was walking towards her until she bumped into said person. The force of the impact sent Nana flying towards the floor… As a reaction, she closed her eyes, bracing herself for the pain to come. But it never did. Instead of feeling the cool marble floor, Nana felt herself embraced by a strong masculine arm.

"Are you okay?" The male who held her asked, bringing her back to her upright position.

"Uh, yeah, thanks..." Kiara turned to thank him, but couldn't find words at the sight of gorgeous hazel eyes and ethereal waist-length silver tresses. He looked like a mythical creature, or… Nana snapped back to reality, noticing the large spill of Dutch Ice he now wore on his grey A&F shirt. "Oh no, I ruined your shirt!"

He chuckled, amused by her cute pout as she scrutinized his shirt. "It's okay; it was an old shirt anyway." He made a dismissive gesture, but that only deepened the cute frown.

"But I ruined it... You have to let me buy you a new one. Let's go." She was already turned to look for an Abercrombie store.

"No, do not worry about it. I am fine. Besides, your dress is tarnished as well."

She looked down at the aqua-colored sundress she wore, then shrugged. "That doesn't matter. You held me so I wouldn't fall." She turned on him and stared at him straight in the eye. "It's the least I can do."

"I assure you"—

"Nope, enough! I'm buying you a new shirt, and that's final!" Her small face was set in determination. He stared at her, surprised by her firm conclusion. His hazel eyes searched her ocean-blue ones for a short second, finding what he suspected in their blue depths. Then he smiled; a sincere, dazzling smile that puzzled Kiara. "What?"

His smile still lingered. "Nothing. It's just that... you remind me of someone from my past." His smile turned slightly bitter as he reminisced.

"Who?" She wasn't one to probe, but her curiosity got the better of her.

"A woman from long ago." He began, ending the conversation from going any further.

"Hmm." She cocked her head to the side, deciding to let it go... "Okay then. Let's go." She grabbed his arm and practically dragged him into Hollister, the closest clothes store to them. The prices were about the same, anyway.

Behind her, the mysterious man smiled, pleasantly surprised by her sudden touch. He looked towards Nana again, but this time with longing and desire.

'It's her. It's Kiara,' he said to himself, unbelieving.

The one he was looking for. The one he needed. He had searched all his life for Nana, finally finding her after all these years. The moment Nana touched him, a jolt of electricity rushed up and down his spine. No female had been able to instill this feeling in him since his childhood.

He had met the loveliest little girl with the biggest heart of gold he had ever seen. With the exception of his brothers and family, she was his only friend. And the more time he spent with her, the more he began to like her until the like became love. He vowed from then on to always be with her and protect her; however, things didn't go according to plan, and before he knew it, he had to leave town, which meant he had to leave her too.

At his departure, he vowed to return and make her his forever. But it seemed that she had forgotten; he had never directly told her that he loved her, anyway. But that was barely important; now that he found her, they would be together, no matter what it took.

"I think this one looks good." She pulled him out of his reverie as she took down a green shirt with 'HOLLISTER' written across and a white band across the right sleeve. "Try it on." Kiara all but shoved him towards the dressing rooms with the shirt in hand.

About five minutes later, he still wasn't back. Suspicious, she went over and knocked on the dressing room he had entered. "Are you okay in there?"

"You can open the door." He told her, and she complied, bemused by his refusal to leave the tiny cubicle. When she entered, her eyes widened in surprise. He looked _good_. At her reaction, a smirk crept up his face.

"It goes well with your hair." She remarked, nodding appreciatively. The green shouldn't have gone with his silver hair, but it did. Strangely, it sent a wave of... familiarity toward her.

"Thanks." She found herself smiling, a reaction she would not have expected from herself. "But I'm not much a fan of green." She looked around, spotting different choices immediately on the rack from where she stood. "How about red?" He shook his head. "Brown?" She tried again. "Black?"

"Yeah, black is fine." She missed the smile he shot her way as she ran to retrieve the cotton shirt that had 'H 95' written vertically on the sleeve and a faded white skull on the back. She must've gotten back to him quickly, because right as she slipped back into his dressing room, he was removing the green shirt. She caught a generous glimpse of a flat, muscled abdomen and a narrow waist, the band of Calvin Klein boxers peeking out from his jeans.

"Sorry." Nana gasped and quickly turned around away from him as his eyes met hers. Her face was red from embarrassment.

He chuckled in amusement at her modesty. She had always been like this. These were one of the many attributes that enabled him to love her wholeheartedly. "It's okay. I'm not completely nude."

"Sure. Right." She replied in a rush, but refused to turn back around to face him. Instead, she handed him the hung shirt from behind.

After a few seconds, he told her, "You can turn to me. I'm completely covered." She turned and kept her eyes on the shirt, reluctant to look into his eyes.

"It's... okay." Then she looked up at him, and her face went blank from the sight. It was way more than _okay._ He was gorgeous.

The sight sent a chill down her spine, but she wasn't sure it was unpleasant. 'What is wrong with me? I already have Fuji. So snap out of it Nana!' After a breath she replied, "Well then, I think we're done here..." She quickly escaped from the dressing room and hurried to the cashier. He followed soon after, replacing the green shirt on the rack and joining Kiara with the black one.

"I'll pay for it." He told her, already taking out his wallet from the back pocket of his jeans.

"No. I won't tell you again; it's my mess, I'll pay for it." She was moving at mad speed, flinging the money towards the confused male cashier before he could. "Don't listen to him." She darkly commanded the cashier, as though she would throw flames at him if he disobeyed. He complied, nodding with a slightly fearful look.

"What a persistent woman." He mumbled, stuffing the bills back into his leather wallet... Though he appeared exasperated, he was secretly amused by her behavior.

"I told you I'd pay." She mumbled back, an irritated frown gracing her features. "Again, I'm sorry about the mess, and thank you for not letting me fall. Here." She gave him the bag the clerk handed her.

"What about your dress?" he asked her as they left Hollister.

"Don't worry about it; I'm going out tonight, so I'll be changing soon." He stopped her just outside of the store with a touch of his fingers on her arm.

"Thanks….Kia." He told her as he tucked a light brown flyaway strand of hair behind her left ear while gazing at her with his beautiful hazel eyes that sparkled with something she couldn't quite pinpoint. She looked down, stunned at the fact that her heart skipped a beat and her cheeks flushed a rosy pink. Then she realized the nickname: Kia? No one she recently knew had ever called her that, but the real thing that got to her was that she hadn't even told him her name! She looked up with a puzzled look and her mouth already open to inquire about it.

But he was no longer there.

* * *

**A/N: Soo…? Whatcha think? Leave a review**


End file.
